Eclipse: EDWARDS POV
by Marisa Simes
Summary: So like it says in the title, this is eclipse but in Edwards point of view. better than it sounds. RxR plz...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This story is Eclipse in Edwards POV.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer wrote these books...not me.

Chapter 1. Ultimatum

I was tapping my fingers impatiently on the dining table. The clock seemed to be going slower than usual today. Every since Bella's father grounded her for last running off with Alice to "L.A." to save me; she has been confined to her house. Not that I blame Charlie because what she did was irrational and inexcusable on her behalf. But, Bella was smart enough to know the real reason behind his frustration. Every since last fall when I had left her, he had been very traverse with me. Again, I did not blame him at all. I sighed when I remembered the pain I put both of us through. But since that day I vowed never to leave her side again...not unless she wanted me to leave.

My fingers were still tapping impatiently when a hand came down on mine. I looked up to see my favorite brother, Emmet, smirking at me.

_A little impatient are we?_

I glared at him then smiled. "I guess I am, huh?" He nodded then a goofy grin spread across his face. I may never truly understand Rosalie's dislike for me but I am grateful she chose Emmet as her mate. Looking away from him, I glanced up at the clock.

_Oh relax Edward! Charlie's letting her off the hook today! _

I glanced up when I heard Alice's voice. She was grinning widely leading Jasper down the stairs.

"Really?" I asked sitting up at once. Emmet glanced from me to Alice then back to me. Alice nodded.

_Yes. Just be careful...he's giving her some "options" to do when she is free. And they don't really involve you_

I nodded. I really hadn't expected Charlie to involve me in much after he pretty much chewed me out for leaving her and demanded I was to never set foot through his door ever again. Of course, Bella being Bella, convinced him to let me in the house at set times. Emmet was looking from me to Alice still obviously aggravated we weren't letting him in on the conversation. He always hated when we talked like this.

"Ah, come ON!" he roared. Jasper shot him a look, and I felt the atmosphere calm immediately. My eyes went to Jasper. He smiled and squeezed Alice's hand. She shot me another warning look before darting out the door with Jasper. That left Emmet and me alone. Immediately he turned to me.

"So, what's up," he asked trying to be casual.

"You know, you don't have to speak out loud right?" I said grinning. He glared at me like he always did when I flaunted my power to him.

_I'm well aware, show off. I'm just used to saying things out loud for Bella's sake. Now will you please tell me what is going on?_

His furious scowl made me grin. When I didn't answer he began huffing. I laughed out loud but before he considered beating the answer out of me I managed to mutter between chuckles, "Charlie is letting Bella free today." Emmet's scowl went to a grin in two seconds flat.

_Good. I always love having her around. _I heard Rosalie groan and then Emmet was gone. It never ceased to bewilder me why Rosalie would seem so hostile toward my love and obsession. Really, I saw only one reason for her resentment against the fragile girl.

Jealousy.

Bella often wondered aloud why Rosalie would be jealous of her. Bella believes it to be because she is human and Rosalie is not. But the real reason for it is because I chose Bella. Not Rosalie. Though she only saw me as a brother she was not used to the thought of people-men especially-_not_ wanting her. She was always so vain, so full of herself. But through it all I never hated her. No, I could never hate her but she does annoy me many times over.

Instinctually, I glanced over at the clock. Almost a half an hour to go and I would be with Bella. Just the thought of being with her sent the same jittery high coursing through my body. I was anxious to go. So, to clear my mind I sat down on my piano. Esme and Carlisle came down the steps talking to each other in hushed voices. I tried to block them out, for their privacy. Esme gasped when she heard the piano. I looked to see the motherly vampire come over to me. Carlisle smiled at me and followed her. She set her hands on my shoulders.

_Edward, I love it when you compose_

"Thank you. I enjoy it," I mumbled very content with the song I was playing. It was Bella's lullaby. Carlisle's face looked to be pompous. Unusual for his usually composed face. He also seemed to enjoy my composing. After playing my love's lullaby a few times I glanced to the clock again. Esme smiled down at me and gave my shoulders a squeeze again. I nodded to her and Carlisle and rushed out.

I chuckled when I remembered the papers in my car. I took the college applications from the glove compartment and tucked them in my jacket. Then, fishing through the glove compartment again, I found a roll of stamps. I placed them on my finger. She would be stubborn about this but it was worth trying. I rounded the corner to her house and parked in her driveway. It only took my five minutes to arrive at Bella's house even in the rain. Quickly, the jittery high sweeping through me, I rapped on the door in three short knocks. I smiled as I heard Bella yell "Coming!" then I chuckled to myself as I heard Charlie mumble "Go away." I wasn't sure she could hear him but if she could, it didn't seem to bother her. I heard her eager footsteps advance to the door. She stood there for a moment fiddling with the door knob. Finally she flung the door open. I smiled and stared down at her.

I realize that the time had not made me impervious to her beauty. My eyes traced the outline of her heart shaped face that cradled her chocolate brown eyes that left me breathing harder than needed. She was beautiful yet not symmetrical; her chin being slightly pointed in contrast to her high cheek bones. I ogled over her translucent skin and how her cream colored flesh sent electricity through my body. A thrill shot through me when I realized she was staring into my eyes. Her face went blank as I met her gaze. I smiled as I remembered what I could do to her. I –using Bella's term-dazzled her. As she dazzled me.

She reached out and took my hand in hers. Her warmth stunned me for a moment. If my dead heart could beat again, I swear it would have been jumping around.

"Hey," she said smiling. I pulled her wrist to my face, our hands still entwined. I briefly closed my eyes and skimmed my nose across her wrist, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. Though the thirst had ceased in causing me to burn horridly, it still ached. But now, I welcomed it. As long as I burned, she lived. I no longer shied away from the thirst. I was deep in thought when Charlie stamped up to us. As I opened my eyes, I dropped her wrist from my face but kept out our hands entwined together.

"Good evening Charlie." I was always polite with her father. He resented me so. I felt the need to prove to him- as well as myself- that I would never leave her again. Nor hurt her as he feared.

Her father grunted then crossed his arms over his chest. He was clearly still unhappy with my being with his daughter. I sighed inwardly then turned my gaze to Bella.

"I brought another set of applications," I told her, holding the envelope that held them all. I smiled when she noticed the stamps around my finger. My grin became even wider when she groaned. "There are still a few open deadlines. And a few places willing to make exception." Her expression showed the horror at the thought. I tried to hold back a laugh but was unsuccessful.

"Shall we?" I asked towing her to the kitchen. I heard her father huffing behind us. He wasn't happy but he was calmer when I mentioned college. She cleared the table and I organized the stacks of paper. I saw grimace flash through her eyes when she eyed the pile. I felt the corner of my lips twitch. My eyes caught the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and I was going to ask her why she was reading this book again but her father was going to ask me something.

"Speaking of college, Edward, Bella and I were talking about next year. Have you decided where you're going to school?"

I smiled up at Charlie, admiring him for his protective thoughts of his daughter. I was grateful Bella had a father that was extremely paranoid about her safety. "Not yet. I've received a few acceptance letters, but I'm still weighing my options."

"Where have you been accepted?" I saw the impatience n his face and answered quickly, "Syracuse...Harvard...Dartmouth...and I just got accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast today." I turned to Bella a little and winked at her quickly. She giggled softly. Ah, music to my ears, I thought.

Charlie looked baffled. "Harvard? Dartmouth? Well that's pretty... that's something. Yeah but University of Alaska...you wouldn't really consider that when you could go Ivy League, I mean, you father would want you to..." I cut him off. Carlisle didn't really give it much thought.

"Carlisle's always fine with whichever I choose to do," I said confidence in my voice building. Of course he wouldn't mind. Why should he?

"Hmph."

"Guess what Edward?" Bella asked her voice playful. I turned to her knowing what she was going to say.

"What Bella?"

She pointed to an envelope that held her acceptance and said, "I just got my acceptance to the University of Alaska!"

"Congratulations," I added smiling. She knew that I had known. I had filled in out for her. Charlie narrowed his eyes at us, full of suspicion now. "Fine. I'm going to watch the game Bella. Nine-thirty." Huh? Hadn't she been freed? I sulked inwardly. Maybe Alice had been wrong.

"Er, dad? Remember the very recent discussion about my freedom...?" she said warily. I perked up instantly. Alice had been right. I felt like a fool for doubting her. I started playing my role again.

"Bella's no longer grounded?"

"Conditionally. What's it to you?" The venom in his voice was humorous.

"It's just good to know. Alice has been itching for a shopping partner and I'm sure Bella would love to see some city lights. I smiled at her then grimaced when I saw what went through Charlie's mind.

"NO!" he all but growled at me. Immediately, Bella put on the protective pose, "Dad! What's the problem?"

"I don't want you going to Seattle right now," he hissed unclenching his teeth.

"Huh?"

"I told you about that story in the paper...there's a kind of gang on a killing spree in Seattle and I want you to steer clear, okay?" Behind the anger, I could detect the concern and worry for his only daughter. Though, Bella could not see it. She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Dad, there's a better chance ill get struck by lightening than that the one day I'm in Seattle..." I cut her off. I didn't like the thought of her being in Seattle as much as her father did.

"No, that fine, Charlie. I didn't mean Seattle. I was thinking Portland, actually. I wouldn't have Bella in Seattle either. Of course not." I almost muttered the last words. No. I was not going to get her into any danger anymore. I picked up her father's newspaper and began reading. I felt both Bella's and Charlie's eyes on me as I read. After about a minute Charlie gave up. "Fine." He stomped to the living room, but was still listening to our conversation. I heard the TV turn on but it was a cover up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys...that's all for now. Tell me if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"What-" she began, but I cut her off. Charlie was still listening though I doubted Bella noticed. "Hold on," I mumbled never taking my eyes off the paper. There was news that some "gang"-as Charlie had put it- was going on a killing spree in Seattle. Though, Carlisle and I have our own ideas at the matter now was not the time to discuss them with Bella, at least not with her father listening in on our conversation. So to distract her momentarily, I pushed another application towards her. "I think you can recycle your essays for this once. Same questions."

She sighed and by the look on her face I could see she realized her father was still listening. As she bent her head over her paper I put the news paper on the counter. I stared out the window recalling a conversation with Carlisle about the matter a while back.

"_Edward, have you seen the news?" he asked tossing me the paper. I looked up from the application I had been filling out for Bella. _

"_No, I can't say I have," I replied. His mind was on the paper so his thoughts did not betray anything. I picked it up and read. Throughout the reading I chocked back gasps of horror and disbelief. When I was through, I set the paper down and stared at Carlisle. _

"_What does this mean," I finally asked him. He looked down to the table and when he gazed back at me his face was painted with fresh worry and concern._

"_Edward, a...one of us-one of is doing all of this," he all but whispered. The shock coursed through my body. Why would any vampire...? I shook my head and began again, "Carlisle? Do you know...? Do you think...that these vampires...are _newborns?_ He nodded solemnly and sighed. _

"_Edward, my son, newborn vampires are on a killing spree in settle." He stared down at the news again, and then chuckled darkly. "Its amazing to me how human can be so smart in some ways, but yet...so daft in other." With that, he turned to leave. I had wanted him to explain this more, but I could see that his mind was set and he would not._

Bella snorted and I saw the papers fly by my arm. This brought me from my daydream.

"Bella?"

She glared at me. "Be serious, Edward. _Dartmouth?" _I frowned and put the papers gently beside her once more. I knew she was going to be stubborn. I was ready. "I think you'll like New Hampshire. There's a full complement of night courses for me, and the forests are very conveniently located for the avid hiker. Plentiful wildlife." I smiled at her. She sighed.

"I'll let me pay you back, if that makes you happy. If you want, I can charge you interest." I loved teasing her. She didn't seem to be too amused by it mostly. I waited. She glared up at me.

"Like I could even get it with ought some enormous bribe. Or was that part of the loan? The new Cullen wing of the library? Ugh, why are we having this discussion again?" My eyes narrowed, suspicious of to where this conversation was going.

"Will you just fill out the application, please, Bella? It won't hurt you to apply." I sighed inwardly as if I knew what her response would be. She would refuse.

"You know what?" Yes, I knew. "I don't think I will." She never ceased to amaze me. When I saw her reach for the paper a spark of hope jolted inside of me, but then I noticed her fingers flex and I realized she was just going to crumple the papers. Blindingly, I snatched them and put them in my jacket. Her bewildered expression told me I was too quick for her to see. She stared at me.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I sign your name better than yourself," I replied, "You've already written the essays."

You're going was overboard about this, you know," she hissed. Then she began whispering. "I really don't need to apply anywhere else. I've been accepted in Alaska. I can almost afford the first semester's tuition. It's as good an alibi as any. There's no need to throw away a bunch of money, no matter whose it is." I grimaced. I realized what she was talking about. She reminded me of her desire to become a vampire. She only thought of, how easy it would be for me when she was changed. Yes, it would be, but also painful; to never see her blush again or hear her heart beat.

"Bella-" I whined.

"Don't start. I agree that I need to go through the motions for Charlie's sake, but we both know I'm not going to be in any condition to go to school next fall. To be anywhere near people."

I already knew that. I recalled those first months, years actually, where I had to stay away from humans to resist the temptation. Though, sometimes I would slip up. I winced at the remembrance and dreaded that Bella ever be put through that.

"I thought the timing was still undecided." The longer I could delay this; the better. She needed to see the consequences she would suffer through of becoming immortal. She could not see Charlie, for one. She would be half crazed with the thirst to be able to control her desires. "You might enjoy a semester or two of college. There are a lot of human experiences you've never had."

She was going to be stubborn like usual. "I'll get to those afterward," she reminded me haughtily. I sighed. Could she not see the problem with that analogy?

"They won't be _human_ experiences afterward. You don't get a second chance at humanity, Bella." Though my reminder was gentle, my mind was hard with ancient greif. What I wouldn't give to keep her human. And be one myself. So I could give her those experiences she wants and needs with ought risk of hurting her or putting her in any form of danger.

well thats another chapter...sorry they're so short but my computer is old so i have to type fate. thank you for those who reviewed. RxR peaceoutman+}


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys sorry to tell you this and do this….but I do not have my eclipse book. My cousing borrowed it and she has lost it…I hate that for both you and me. But do not worry I will finish this and I just hope to get more reviews on my others stories as well as this one. So thank you to all that have reviewed and thanks to all that will. So I will finish this but it may be quiet some time…again I AM TERRIBLY SORRY~

~MARISASIMES


End file.
